


La La Liar

by GallicGalaxy



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Look a songfic for a song nobody knows, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallicGalaxy/pseuds/GallicGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the answer isn't always yes or no, black or white.</p>
<p>(Songfic for La La Liar - The Bones of J.R. Jones )</p>
            </blockquote>





	La La Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote a real fanfiction this time.  
> Right now you're probably saying, "But Galaxy, I've never heard of this song! Most people who exist have no idea what this song is!"  
> Well hey, look it up. Or just read the fic anyway.  
> Fun behind-the-scenes Fact: I've started like 3 other songfics recently and either not started them or written like one sentence of them. But for some reason, this weird song stuck and I successfully finished this whole thing (I know it's not that long but I wrote it in one sitting shhhh) The song always kinda made me think of Eddie (maybe because the first two words are 'oh darling'), but I just randomly remembered and decided to write a songfic for it.  
> The last text block is longer than the other ones, where I usually try to make them all roughly even in songfics. But this song kinda ends with 30 seconds of instrumental (and it's only like 2 minutes long in its entirety) so that's my excuse.  
> Also this may kinda seem like the fanfiction equivalent of a weird arthouse film  
> The funny thing is that it didn't start out that way in my head

_Oh, darling, it helps with the lights off_

_It helps me pretend to be something I'm not._

 

Eddie was staring down his own sexuality. Staring down his own potency, his own virility, as deadly lust throbbed just beneath the surface of his facade.

He was towering over a young, vulnerable man, his body nigh on virginal, his supple chest heaving with every anxious breath he took. His eyes were shining like jewels, pleading silently, though what they were pleading for was left to question. His breaths were squeaking a little, almost like whimpers, making him seem downright pathetic.

Eddie pressed his lips together and then gently stroked the side of Waylon's neck. Every strand of flesh in Eddie's body wanted him. Wanted him like a lion would want prey sitting inches away from its jaws.

“Don't be frightened, darling.” Eddie murmured, putting on the sickly-sweet voice he used to lure in victims. The light, flirty voice he wore like a mask.

Waylon shifted uncomfortably, his pale eyes shimmering with a permeating uncertainty. Eddie's shadow, what shadow he had in such a dark space, was looming over Waylon as he lay down on an unforgiving surface. He was completely vulnerable.

 

_Could you please get this conscience out of my head?_

_There's a beast that needs to be fed,_

_Needs to be fed..._

 

“Will it hurt?”

This boy was killing him. He looked so afraid, so unsure. Every meek, tiny question struck Eddie's heart with a ringing arrow of guilt. He kept imagining Waylon, young and reluctant, being left so profoundly confused afterwards that it upset him in an unexplainable way. Having no idea what this strange man had really just done to him.

Eddie's veins were pounding, bloodshot eyes wide. All he wanted was to do it and get it over with. Because he needed release and he knew Waylon wouldn't hurt him.

“No, darling, it won't hurt, I promise. I'll be gentle with you.” Eddie reassured him. _Don't make promises you don't intend to keep._ His conscience nagged. He silenced it as well as he could. It wasn't like he was going to hurt Waylon on purpose, it was simply that Waylon's body hadn't felt anything quite like this before. His body hadn't adjusted to it.

“I...I really don't know.” Waylon mumbled, edging away a little and averting his eyes. “I'm just...just nervous.”

 

_And I only take you home_

_'Cause I, I can't stand to be alone._

 

Eddie took a deep breath and leaned closer to Waylon. “You don't need to worry.” He lied. With that, he gave in to his fervent impatience and claimed Waylon's mouth, bringing his powerful hands around the younger man's waist. Waylon grunted in surprise, but the hungered desperation in Eddie's kissing overwhelmed him, and he made no move against it.

“Don't worry, darling.” Eddie whispered, as he trailed his hands down Waylon's chest and tugged at the front of his top. Eddie kept Waylon's lips sealed with his own, partially to keep him from demurring any more, while he worked his clothes off. Waylon grunted softly, but didn't resist.

 

_I know I should feel guilty 'bout this_

_Oh, I tell myself every time, “Just one little kiss”_

 

“You'll be alright.” Eddie declared, running his fingers through Waylon's hair. Now that Waylon was more than half-naked, Eddie's carnal hunger was nearly irrepressible. He was so close, so close to what he wanted. It was right within his reach.

He was breathing heavily through his nose, staring down at Waylon's pale, bare skin, when his gaze was distracted by Waylon's puppy-dog eyes. That haunting stare was silently asking Eddie if he really even cared, and it was making him feel even worse. He didn't want to hurt Waylon, not at all, but the pounding in his sex was telling him that it didn't matter, it didn't matter.

Eddie kissed Waylon gently on the lips, lingering to give Waylon a moment of intimacy, a moment of comfort, before his mouth found its way to Waylon's neck and down over his chest. Waylon was feeling the tension, every provocative touch of Eddie's lips easing his body into arousal, and letting his fear abate a little. The heat rising in his member was starting to prod him with the same urges that were driving Eddie onward.

 

_But you know you're always such a tease,_

_Always sayin', “baby, baby, please”_

“ _Baby, baby, please...”_

 

Waylon uttered a genuine moan when Eddie's tongue found a certain spot right below his navel.

“You like that, darling?” Eddie hummed, as he discreetly began to take Waylon's clothing the rest of the way off.

“Yes.” Waylon huffed, stroking Eddie's hair encouragingly. The mere idea of encouragement made Eddie's trembling member pulse with desperation, a need for anything to satisfy him, anything warm that would pretend to love him for as long as it took for both of them to come.

So he would make it happen. Waylon was surprised, drunk on the haze of ardor and all-too-willing to give Eddie encouragement he didn't need. Time condensed into specific moments: Eddie's fingers in Waylon's mouth, then opening him as quickly as his conscience would allow for 'gentle', Eddie's hands on Waylon's hips, their mouths locking so that Eddie could stifle the abrupt cry that burst from Waylon's lungs as he was penetrated.

And the way Waylon gasped during that first phase, as he scrambled to adjust to the strange and unfamiliar sensation suddenly affecting his body. It was a constant struggle between wanting to get it over with and trying not to hurt Waylon too much in his haste.

 

_And I only take you home_

_'Cause I, I can't stand to be alone._

 

“Eddie...s-slow down...” Waylon gasped, his hands grasping at Eddie's shoulders for security. Guilt slashed at Eddie's heart again, and he obeyed whatever Waylon said, even if it was just to prove to himself that he cared. Every time Waylon was uncomfortable, he would sink his nails into Eddie's shoulders, and Eddie would let up.

But Waylon was excited. More often than he showed discomfort, he was begging for more, moaning for Eddie to take him deeper, harder, faster. And Eddie couldn't stand to resist. Waylon's eagerness carried him straight up to his climax, quick and violent, but Eddie took longer to follow suit. Though when he did, he had never felt so blissful or so relieved in his life.

They broke when he finished, and then Waylon started to make those heart-wrenching faces at him again.

Eddie felt like the guilt was swallowing him. Some urge told him to just fasten his belt, shove Waylon to the floor, and leave him there. To run away with his own self-loathing and leave the resolution to sour in stale air. But that wasn't what he wanted to do, nor what he knew he should do. Waylon was still insecure, waiting to see how Eddie would treat him, waiting to see what to think of such a sexual encounter.

Eddie smiled. “Are you alright, dear?” He asked, quietly and calmly, his chest still heaving as he panted. Waylon smiled a little back at him, the uncertain fear in his eyes turning into tentative hope. Eddie brought his arms around Waylon's shoulders, pulling him close and giving him a small, soft kiss. “Don't worry. I won't leave you alone.” Eddie chuckled, nuzzling Waylon's jaw as he spoke.

“I'm okay.” Waylon mumbled. “I just...need a moment.” Eddie rubbed Waylon's back, making circles with the heels of his palms to relax his partner's muscles. Waylon uttered a contended little sound and buried his face in Eddie's neck, smiling a tired sort of smile. He seemed happy, but he was still cautious, searching to make sure that Eddie would stay there.

Eddie realized how much he didn't want to be alone. That gnawing guilt was being held back by the bars of companionship, no matter how temporary, and without another presence beside him, it would've eaten Eddie alive. He needed to be with someone, and so did Waylon, who had just given his body over to a completely new experience with a man he barely knew. He had no idea what to think of it aside from the messages Eddie was giving him, and whether or not he let it show, he was still scared.

They were both scared. Scared of the same thing in different ways, and there was no more crucial point than now to solidify, in their own minds, the ambiguous answer to the question they shared.

 


End file.
